Nuclear
by tony22445
Summary: When series of nukes and bombs are targeted across the earth and monsters roaming the streets, there is only one place left to go until this all blows over. Will this group of people survive until they can get to that place? Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lot's of you are probably wondering why are you writing a**_ _ **BRAND NEW**_ _ **fanfic when you have two others to work on well I just had a dream (well probably not just had it depending on when this is published) that inspired me to write this. The beginning will be directly from my dream, but the rest will not since it kinda got weird after we met the survivors. (you'll find out later) now some people will be directly from my dream, but I'll change up their names and my name for security reasons. (and they're real people that I've met, plus do you really think I'll tell you my crush's name? I mean seriously.) Please tell me if this is a good idea or it's a total waste of my time. Also I made it in minecraft for a fun twist on things. Now let's get started!**_

 _Chapter 1_

It was recces at my school and everyone was either playing football or basketball and I read on my phone that they invented a machine that let's people live on planets. Also did I mention that I also read that they can now do trips outside or solar system and galaxy, but that wasn't the point me and everyone else heard a strange sound and they thought it was just an airplane, but I did not. I grabbed my binoculars out of my backpack and looked up at the origin of the noise and it was a freaking nuke! A. Freaking. Nuke. I was going to die, I was going to die. I. Was. Going. To. Die. I thought about it and being the math genius I am I calculated that it would take a few minutes to reach us. I went inside and ran towards the tech room while trying to calm myself down. When I reached the tech room I was no less calm, but we had just learned how to survive in an apocalypse, not totally kidding it was a zombie apocalypse, but still it was useful. I looked for a radio and apparently one of the teachers did have one. I grabbed and put it into my backpack. Yes, I know this is waste of time, but I did grab a T.V and a Xbox and all the games the teachers had. I also grabbed batteries, water, and any food from both the teachers lounge and put everything on a small cart. I dragged it out on to the blacktop and ignored the teacher's threats since a huge, freaking, nuke was headed straight towards us. I took out my shovel and started to dig down as deep as I could. After I dug down twenty feet (blocks) I made a ladder up. I found some stuff and made a metal seal (iron trapdoor) for my base out of various metals I had found. I opened the seal and pushed the cart down (not the best plan). I found as many people who believed me (17) and we all climbed down the ladder. I closed the seal and hoped the others would be okay. I kept on digging down until I hit approximately 60 feet (60 blocks) I quickly put another seal (iron trapdoor) on the bottom of the ladder and made a small room and put up wooden supports (from the wood planks and nails I had found in the wood shop class). I had put the cart at the opposite end of the room since on the other end was the seal and I didn't want our stuff to be radioactive. We braced for the impact we were waiting for. We all felt the large earthquake beneath and above us, but luckily we were safe. I gave high fives to about everyone there. I turned on the radio and turned it to the news station I listen to and I was shocked to hear what was happening.

"To all who may be listening or watching this, the world is in extreme panic after the several mutated monsters started to appear in the several radioactive areas, then the world, or what left of it, was shocked to find out that several areas had been bombed with nukes and several other weapons we didn't even know existed. The few places that are left are being raided by the monsters and several other creatures that we thought were only real in video games and fairy tales. The one place that is currently not being attacked or bombed is...(static)"

"What do we do now?", I thought.

I knew what must be done.

"We have to venture further either underground or on the surface. If we can't find a way to do that we must try and figure out where the one place that is not affected in any way.", I stated in front of the people who came with me.

They thought I was a hero, but if we can't do any of those things we would either run out of food or water pretty quickly considering our supplies. I just hope it never comes to that.

 _ **I hope you guys and girls liked my first chapter of Nuclear and I will be doing OCs in this story if you would like to see one in the next chapter be sure to include this...**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Gender:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Hometown/village (Optional):**_

 _ **Appearance:**_

 _ **Pet (Optional):**_

 _ **Other notes:**_

 _ **Please remember to review it helps me out and...**_

 _Tony22445_

 _signing out._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys welcome back to another chapter of Nuclear lest time we saw me and my friends inside a homemade bunker. Also we got two OCs! Amber (Dark) and Crysta! So what will happen next? Lets get on to the story to find out.**_

 _Chapter 2_

We passed out the few food items we had to each other.

"I can't believe it happened."

One person said.

"Me two, I wonder what will happen next."

Another said.

"I hope my mom and dad are alright"

A voice in the back mumbled.

I took out a shovel and began to dig rooms. About three hours passed and I had completed a dining room. I used metal slabs nailed on to small chunks of wood I found mixed in with our supplies for the table. I looked at our food which I kept safe under lock and key. From what I could tell we had two weeks worth of food. I took out a sword I made with a sharp rock tied with string to a small piece of wood. I went to the entrance and opened it unnoticed and I was stunned at what I saw. I dropped my sword and heard it clang on the floor, I quickly closed the entrance. Everyone looked at the sword. Then at me.

"What's he doing?"

Someone asked to his friend.

"Is he looking for food?"

Another asked.

"More like ditching us."

A scruffy kid said in the back of the newly formed crowd.

"I'm not ditching you I was... I was looking for more survivors."

I declared everyone decided that I was right and went back to whatever they were doing.

I opened the entrance again and the whole school was gone. Nothing was left. I looked out into the horizon. Everything was in ruins. I climbed out and everyone was gone. Not dead, but gone. I looked for the kitchen. I found it and ran. I opened the door. There was little food left. I found a radiation meter that was probably moved from the science room by a rat or something. I scanned the food. Half was irradiated and a quarter was empty cans. I took the apples and vegetables and put it in my backpack I had still from school. Wait a minute what's that?

"It's... calm down... quiet..." I barely heard from the storage closet.

"Hello is anybody there?" I asked.

Nobody answered.

I went back to looking for food.

"Is...raider...maybe..." I once again heard voices coming from the closet.

I went and tip-toed towards the door. I opened it carefully. Two kids... oh my gosh... one is about three the other is only five.

"We're sorry we'll just get out of your way..." The five year old said.

"No stop!" I held out my hand to block them from running out of the closet.

"What do you want to do with us?"

"I want to help. I have an underground base close to here."

"Really?!" The five year old hoped.

"Come on!" I started to run back to the base...

Someone was looking over the top of the base. It was a girl maybe eleven or twelve.

"Ah!" She scrambled backwards when she saw me.

Or something behind me. The two kids had strange collars on their necks and someone had a device in his hand.

"Back off!" The man said as he handed the device to a strange man with armor made from scrap metal.

"Come on we got two kids already. Let's just return to Paradise Falls." The man with strange armor pointed over a large hill.

"Fine, but next time don't screw up otherwise you'll be the one in this collar. Got it?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good. Now let's get these slaves back to Eulogy. He'll put us both in the meat pens."

The man in the armor turned to us.

"I'll save your friends I promise." He whispered and then ran back to the other strange man.

"Uh, sorry about your friends... you're vault or whatever you call it was raided recently. The slavers took everybody. I'm sorry." The girl looked up at me with eyes that said 'This happened to me too'.

Now that I could get a better look at her she had long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, a purple shirt under a black jacket, blue jeans, black boots with purple laces, has a red scarf and wore black sunglasses.

"I-I... where are the slavers?!" I yelled furiously.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me... this happened to me too. Everyone taken dead or alive. I know what it's like."

"We need to find those slavers."

"They have better weapons then us. They'll outmatch us in no time. We need better weapons. You need to trust me. My name is Dark." She reached out her hand.

"My name is Peter." I shook her hand.

 _ **Okay, this took longer than expected the other OC will be in the story next chapter or so. Also I will be doing questions to the characters cause why not? Just put your question like this.**_

 _ **To: (Character name)**_

 _ **Question:**_

 _ **tony22445**_

 _ **signing out**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So another OC! Wow I didn't know that this story would get OCs. So like I said before you can send in your questions to characters starting now! And I said this on my profile page, but I got a DeviantArt account! It is called tony22445 (which I have for everything) and I mostly do hand drawn things. Now back to the story!**_

"Okay, so where now?" I asked.

She pulled out a strange watch and pointed at the screen. It was the map of the entire area. She pointed to a small icon labeled "Slaver-Braver City".

"This is where people from all over come to hide away from slavers." Dark pointed to the map.

Slaver-Braver City wasn't even far from here. It was about a few hundred yards. When we got about halfway way there a tall girl who just shot me a glare as I walked by.

"That's Louise. She doesn't like boys that much. Or anyone in that matter." Dark explained.

When we finally got there it was a torn down apartment building with a smell too horrible to describe.

"Radiation and sewage DO NOT go good together." Dark covered her nose. "Well the smell aside, welcome to our humble abode."

Whatever this is I want to just go back to mining away in the vault, but I have to save my friends.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Dark looked over at me.

"Uh, nothing. When can we go and save my friends?" I said impatiently.

Dark bit her lip.

"Well actually... you're gonna need to do something for me first."

"Wait, I came here for nothing. My friends are probably dead now!"

Dark stepped back and ran the other way. Then I saw Louise appear out of nowhere.

"You're not going anywhere." Louise hit me with the butt of the gun and I started to blank out. Right before I lost consciousness I saw Dark talking to the slaver I saw before. The slaver punched her in the face knocking her out. Then Louise walked up to me and kicked me right in the side of my head.

 _ **Louise's POV**_

I walked over to Darrell. The leaves crunched under my feat with each step. Darn slavers, the only reason I'm keeping this one alive is to find the space shuttle. We can finally walk away from this mess. Leave the wasteland. The bare trees. The Yao-Gui. Everything, but I know that's not possible. I can't leave what I did. Or will do.

 _ **Do you like the short chapter or would you like longer chapters? At this point I'm really not sure. Well if you have read any of my stories then you know how many cliffhangers I put. Hey maybe a cliffhanger where a character literally hangs off a cliff. Anyone once again.**_

 __tony22445

signing out.


End file.
